


Power of Teamwork

by Mezareia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Electricity, Emotional Manipulation, Materialization, Mind Reading, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Telekinesis, super speed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezareia/pseuds/Mezareia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rooster Teeth, an enterprise of people who work together to help people with their unique..."quirks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays. 
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264/chapters/4010796

Michael’s POV  
I start my way down the street looking carefully at the address. Another job at a house, that should be easy. 

“Thanks.” I tell the taxi driver as I slip him a few bills from my work belt.

I am Michael, the electrician. See no one understands exactly how I get their wiring to work but I do. Personally I would like to keep it that way. Sure I take a tool belt to keep up the façade but other than that, it is pointless. I can use my hands to jumpstart any nonworking circuits and broken generators and the poorly wired breaker panels. It is a boring job, but it keeps everything under the radar, something I value. I was already forced to move out of one town, let’s not get forced out of Austin now. I start muddling around the wires and with one tiny blast of electricity from my hands, I get them working. While being an electrician might seem like a good job, it is but it isn’t. Sure I get enough money to get by but it is the people I work for that are the problem. I have been working for the same two bosses for about a year now and I thought that the hurt would end by then, but it hasn’t. I have been hit and beaten by them just like all the other employees. We go on our jobs and if you don’t come back with the quota, you will wish you reach quota. Sometimes even if you do successfully make quota they will get angry. 

I get my money and I head to the next house which has me booked for two whole days. Sounds like a long job. I get in another taxi and I step out to this average size house that has boxes on the deck. 

“Oh you must be the electrician! Thank you for coming on such short notice. I am Caiti.” she says in an Australian accent. 

“Alright so what can I help you with?” I ask.

She goes in the house and a man follows her out. 

“Ah, the electrician. Perfect. You come with great recommendation from some of my friends. Now I need help with installing the new fixtures and I was wondering if you could look at the outlets in the kitchen, they aren’t working.” 

“Umm sure. Let’s start with the fixtures.” I say 

“Oh I am Jack by the way.” he says extending his hand. 

“I’m Michael. Do you happen to have a ladder?” I reply.

I see Jack head to the garage while I get the first fixture unboxed. Caiti is sitting on the couch watching me get all the wires untangled. 

“Here is the ladder.” Jack says before he sits on the couch with his wife. I hoist the fixture up and into the ceiling. 

I hear a gasp come from the lady on the couch and I hear Jack shush her. I continue to put the fixture in when I can hear her continue to worry. 

“Honey, look at the bruises on his back, those are not fall down bruises, they are person made bruises..” she starts. 

I try my best to ignore her. I get through about 4 fixtures when I feel the emotions build up and get to be too much. 

“Do you really want to know how I got these! I get beat up by my bosses!” I yell when I can feel it coming. “Oh shit! Get out of the way.” I yell as I see the electric bolt come out of my hands burning a hole into their fridge. Oh fuck. I am so fired and I am losing my apartment and I have no idea how much a new fridge costs. “I…..I am soooo sorry…I promise I will get you a new fridge. Please just don’t tell my boss or anyone about….” I beg. 

“Shhh, come take a seat on the couch.” Jack says warmly. “Michael, everything is going to be fine. I will tell you what. You quit being an electrician right now. You don’t deserve to be treated like that by your boss. I am hiring you right now for a new job, how does that sound?”

“Woah hold on! How do you know that I am not a murderer or that I am even qualified for your type of work?” 

“Michael, you are very qualified, you were born with the qualifications to be at my work. I know you aren’t a murderer. Now you call your boss right now and tell him you quit…” Jack says sternly. 

“How can you be sure that I will be good enough?” I ask. 

“Michael, I saw your tattoos…you are a gamer, you will fit in perfectly.” Jack says. 

“What are you talking about?” I ask. 

“Well I work for a company, called Rooster Teeth. You will fit in well. We have been looking for people like you to come work for us... Now are you in or out?” Jack asks. 

“Will they be accepting of my….Ummm unique set of skills.”

“Of course Michael, most of if not all of them have a very unique set of skills as you call it. I just need have to call my friend Geoff and you will be hired, no questions needed.” Jack says as he dials a number. After a few minutes of waiting and affirmations coming from the bearded man, he hangs up. “Well that was easy, you start whenever you are ready and have resigned from your other job. I don’t want to pressure you into this, but I know you can do better.” Jack smiles. 

I grab my phone and I dial the head office number. 

“This is Michael Jones, and I quit. I am done. I will return anything that is yours, but I have found a new job. I will be at your office shortly to return everything.” I tell him as I hang up. 

“I will go with you Michael. I don’t want anyone else to hurt you. Let’s hop in my car and drive to that office right now. Caiti, can you call J.J and get him to fix the fridge please and if I run into Ryan, I will get him to come look at the computer. ” Jack says grabbing his keys giving Caiti a gentle kiss.

It is weird that I ruin their fridge and he give me a job at a company that seems nice and gentle…..We arrive at the office and Jack follows me up to the office. I hand back all of the tools and any of the money that belongs to them with no problems Jack clearly standing right by the window of the office. Jack guides me back to his car and we drive up to a building that is beyond my wildest dreams


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooster Teeth, an enterprise of people who work together to help people with their unique..."quirks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264/chapters/4010796

Gavin’s POV

And thus begins my daily routine. I roll out of my, well I don’t know if you can call it a bed, the pure humans would not call it a bed, but it is the best I am going to get. I brush off the garbage that was added to the dumpster during my sleep. I start walking down the streets, being judged as homeless by everyone. I left England thinking that America would be a more accepting place, but I was clearly wrong. Well at least here in America no one knows me and my, well, birth defect. I was born with this very unique problem. It wasn’t noticed until I was about 3 when I was really able to walk. I kept tripping and falling. My parents thought it was a balance condition, but that is something they would have dreamed for. I was born with superpowers. I can run super-fast. Yeah it would be easy to hide it, but I was bullied in school and one day, the bullies saw me running way too fast, and that was the day my whole town found out about my birth defect.

 I try my best to hide it while I am here in America but it is rather hard. My legs are constantly paining because they are used to the fast pace world of England. Not to mention the acid inside my body that gets my legs going fast tends to hurt when my legs aren’t being used. In England, I had supplies like my leg braces and pills to reduce the production of acid that I could take, but here I am all alone. My family did what they could to try during my life to get rid of my defect but nothing ever worked. They tried all the pills to completely stop the formation of the acid, those didn’t work at all. Then they tried to get me into therapy to train my legs, that did kind of help because it taught me how to walk at normal speed but it never got rid of my super speed. Then they heard about this specialist in London who does surgeries on unique people like me. We went and he supposedly drained the acid from my legs, but that obviously didn’t work either. That was the last straw according to my parents. They didn’t want anyone with my type of condition in their household so they just gave me a plane ticket to America and now here I am.

I walk down the street where the baker throws a piece of bread at me without saying a single word. I give him a nod and then I continue on my way to my favorite spot in the entire world, the park. I can sit on the swing and almost feel a little bit of joy. I sit on the swings so I can move my legs. I keep swinging when I hear a commotion come from the field. I see a family playing with a Frisbee when I see it go down the cliff, and then I start to see it in what seems like slow motion, the little girl is going to run after it and try to get it. I jump off my swing as quick as possible and I start to dart across the field, leaving the consequences of my decision to be dealt with after I saved the little girl.

“Rachel! Rachel come back here now!” I hear her mother yell as her father starts to run, obviously way slower than me. I stop her before she gets to the cliff and I hold on to her tightly.

“Hey, you could get hurt down there you know.” I tell her as I lead her back to her father who clearly ran out of breathe. I start to look at the details of her parents and I see them with arms full of tattoos and the women even has her septum pierced. Oh boy, I think I am going to get killed by them.

“Rachel! I am glad you are ok. What do you say to the nice man who helped you?” the women says.

“You talk funny.” she says.

“Rachel! That is not a nice thing to say. You say sorry to him right now.” the father says sternly.

“I am sorry and thank you.” she says as she gives my legs a hug.

“Mommy, his legs are really warm.” she says.

“I am so sorry about her. She is normally very polite and knows her manners.” the man says apologetically.

“I get what she means when she says I talk funny because I do in comparison to her. I just did what I could to help. I did sprinting while I was in school.” I half lie.

“Well you must have been a very good sprinter. How can I pay you for saving her like that?” my stomach begins to growl. “How about we take you to get something to eat?” he says

“Oh no, I couldn’t impose like that…”

“Nonsense, it is not imposing when I am offering. Now come with us.” he says as I walk with them.

I see the mom holding the little girl’s hand as her father walks next to me.

“So what is your name?” the man asks.

I start to think for a moment and debate if I should tell him my real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264/chapters/4010796


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooster Teeth, an enterprise of people who work together to help people with their unique..."quirks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264/chapters/4010796

Gavin’s POV

“Gavin.” I tell him truthfully.

“Well Gavin, I’m Geoff, It’s very nice to meet you. I saw what you did back there and that wasn’t human. There’s no way someone could have ran that fast. I know that because my daughter is just like you. She has superhuman speed and she thought she could get the Frisbee before it fell off the edge. See Gavin, you are not strange to me. You are going to have dinner with a family with abilities like yours.” Geoff explains as we go into the restaurant.

We sit in a more private VIP section of the restaurant and I see Geoff’s probably wife or fiancée smile at me.

“Thank you Gavin. I am Griffin by the way.” she says.

Wait what! How does she know my name? I never ever told her my name. I think I will let that one go.

“Mommy, my legs hurt..” Rachel complains.

“When I was little I used to play hopscotch and jump roping was good too.” I tell her causing a smile to appear of her face.

“So Gavin, can you tell us a bit about yourself?” Griffin asks.

“Umm sure I guess. I came from England uh yeah…that’s about all really.”

“Alright so what do you do here in America?” Geoff asks.

“Uh, ummm, Uhhh I don’t..” I tell him nervously scared to talk to anyone about my past. I have no idea if they will report me or get me in major trouble.

“So you’ve got no job here or anything?” Griffin asks.

“Well no. I don’t have anything here or in England really. My parents weren`t as accepting as you guys are. They didn’t understand me. They’d push me to the limit and with your little girl here, I’ll not go into detail.”

“I understand. Geoff, I’m sure you can hire a boy like this at work. He’s in need and he’s unique.”

“Well I mean yeah I can. We just hired two new guys to my division, what’s another. Gavin, welcome to the Rooster Teeth team, Achievement Hunter division.” Geoff says.

“Wait wait, you’re hiring me, just like that. No resume no background check…”

“Listen if you save my daughter, I don’t need a background check. Second Rooster Teeth isn’t exactly the type of workplace where we do background check. When we try to meddle into the past of our employees, it sometimes rises issues and concerns that we didn’t really want to know. I’m giving you a clean slate. You come work for me and I’ll get you a place to live and you’ll never go back to England, get it.”

“Uhhh are you sure you want a pleb like me?”

“I have no clue what a pleb is but yeah I want you on my team. I promise you will get paid, a good salary too…” Geoff starts.

I sigh, thinking about my other options. I guess I have no choice really.

“Ok. I’ll accept the job…” I state. Wait fuck! I have no idea what kind of job I just accepted. Why did I just accept it without asking about it.

“Daddy, can you pass the pepper?” Mille asks politely.

“Sure thing hunny.” Geoff says as I see the pepper shaker move by itself to the place in front of the little girl and put a bit of pepper on her food.

“Thank you daddy.” she says with a cute smile.

He has telekinesis, that’s so cool. I had a friend who has a little bit of telekinesis, but not that powerful.

“Wait, why couldn’t you have moved your daughter closer?” I ask.

“She was going a bit too fast so I couldn’t latch on. Anyway, Griff how about after we eat, you take Rachel home and I will take Gavin to the office down the road. ”

“Works for me. Call me when you’re on the way home?” she says.

“Of course my darling. “ Griffin says as she gives Geoff a departing kiss, taking Rachel’s hand in hers.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes right Daddy?” Rachel asks.

“Of course. Let’s get going. I’ve got lots to show you…” Geoff says paying quickly for the food.

“Thanks Geoff. I haven’t eaten like that in a long time.” I tell him as we walk painfully slowly but I guess at normal human pace down the road to a huge building.

“No problem. Now, welcome to Rooster Teeth.” he says as he open the doors of the office building.

I walk in and I see people everywhere. I see Griffin and Rachel coming in a back door as the little girl waves at me. What did I get myself into? I follow Geoff into this office where I see a bearded man chilling in a chair looking at a bunch of numbers.

“Gavin, This is Jack. Jack this is Gavin.” Geoff says.

“Hello.” I say trying to mask my British accent.

“He already knows about your accent. Oh that must be Ryan coming in with one of the other new guys. Nice work Jack, you seem to have got him here with good time.” Geoff says surprisingly.

“Meh it wasn’t too hard. Caiti did a lot of the work but whatever.” Jack says.

I see both of them come in and I start to feel nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264/chapters/4010796


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooster Teeth, an enterprise of people who work together to help people with their unique..."quirks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.

Michael’s POV

“Well Michael, welcome to your new home. This is the company named Rooster Teeth. It’s a rather lengthy process of explaining everyone’s functions exactly but we will call it a place for people who are a bit gifted like you. This is a place we can get paid to help people who are in need of us. You’ll be in the Achievement Hunter division. It is a newer division and we are getting 2 new recruits in later today according to Geoff, our boss. There’s only one other guy in the office right now. Michael, meet Ryan. Ryan meet Michael.”

“Hmmm you’re very intriguing. What kind of crazy did Geoff hire in this one? I mean I’m working on getting Geoff’s new mindreading gambler tonight. I don’t know much more than that about him. Geoff is currently out getting the Brit. I imagine he will be back around 2 or 3.” Ryan says staring at a computer.

“Yeah Ryan is not a talkative one at first interaction. He will warm up to you. Now there is a desk right here for you. I mean right now there is not much for you to do because you are a new recruit and we don’t have any password or anything for you yet. Geoff has that stuff and he won’t be in until later.”

I look around the office and I see the large bearded man sit at his computer typing in a bunch of numbers and codes while the other man looks intensely at his own screen.

“Did you see the bullshit email Burnie sent last night?” Jack asks.

“Well of course. I can’t complain though. He at least gave me a budget for the rescue tonight. I mean then again he gave you guys a temporary house that is clearly not yours.”

“That is true. Michael, I don’t know if you figured it out or not, but that wasn’t my real house. I live here like everyone else does. We’ll sell your apartment for you. I assure you we will get the best price for it and we’ll sell it in about a week. Caiti is my actual wife though and her and I have a room here. Ryan and his wife stay here too with their kids and stuff. It’s a weird thing but everyone kinda helps everyone else. The thing is that everyone goes out on missions and stuff so everyone helps everyone else. It’s just how Rooster Teeth works. You don’t need to worry about that stuff yet, it will come with time.” Jack explains.

I just start trying to comprehend everything. So I’m a person that does missions and stuff and I live in a huge office building with a bunch of other people…Ok that’S a huge difference form living by myself. What in the hell did I just get myself into?  I see the Xbox hooked up to a Tv on my desk.

“Can I play?” I ask.

“Yeah. It’s one of the things we do as a hobby around here particularly in this office. We all love playing video games. That is why we were eager to hire you, when you see a guy with a legend of Zelda and a halo tattoo, you jump on that opportunity. See we don’t hire people based on ability alone but on how we think they’ll blend with our division. Geoff is head honcho so he gets final say but honestly he respects us to the point where we can tell him, hey we go this person, can we hire them and he says yes instantly. The guy who he’s hoping to bring in this afternoon seems interesting. The guy needs something like this. He’s a guy who just came to America with nothing. The government found about the abuse and he got sent here on a refugee kind of visa thing. He still didn’t get a job and such.” Jack explains.

I see the guy who isn’t Jack staring at his screen intensely. What could he be staring at? I want to go over but I don’t want to be nosey. I see him scratching his head.

“What should my name be tonight?” he asks.

“Just go something simple like Mr.H. I think that will work fine.”

“Yeah they claim his name is Rosey like what in the hell is up with that! He is a guy whose poker name is ROSEY!”

“Dude, the guy is into illegal gambling, he needs a job like this. Now you do your job and get him to join us. He can benefit from us. Ryan, why don’t you show Michael to his room? You can get to know him and stuff.” Jack says encouragingly.

I see Ryan getting up off of his chair and over to my desk.

 “Come on, I’ll show you your room. I’ll get one of the other guys to get your stuff from your apartment. I hope everything is comfortable.” he says. 

I look around the room and I see anything and everything I could ever dream of. I see an Xbox, a huge TV, a mini fridge full of food and a really comfortable bed. I see a little table with some very complex circuits and lots of wiring that is hard to set up with my electricity.

“Hmmm I wouldn’t have guessed electricity right away. I would’ve thought a fire power with a lot of anger issues then again you can have electricity. If you want to stay down here, you can if you want to come back to the office you can too.”

I follow Ryan back upstairs to the office where I see two new guys standing in the office. One of them has tattoos up his arms and the other guy looks really dirty and confused. I’m assuming that’s the Brit they were talking about earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooster Teeth, an enterprise of people who work together to help people with their unique..."quirks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.

Gavin’s POV

The two strangers walk in the office, one more nervous, and the other brings Geoff into a manly hug.

“Geoff, you are back. I have everything prepped for tonight, minus the outfit but that is a last minute thing obviously.” the blond guy says. What the hell is he blabbering on about.

“Ryan, manners. This is the new guy Gavin, Gavin this is Ryan and uhhh is it Michael..” Geoff hesitates trying to remember his name.

“Yes Sir.” Michael says formally as he extends his hand.

“Oh you’ll soon learn that formality isn’t really something that goes on in this office. Now I’m going to leave Michael’s password and such for the servers with Jack and I’m going to steal Gavin for a little while. I need your help with my little girl to get some relief for her legs.”

 

Michael’s POV

I sit in my office chair as Jack starts explaining passwords and other stupid pointless stuff.

“So what kind of abilities do you guys have?” I ask.

I hear Ryan give a little chuckle. “Jack, you first…come on…” Ryan says.

I feel tears falling down my face and I hear myself sobbing. What the fuck! A second ago I was fine but now I’m crying like a little bitch in front of my new co-workers. I see Jack give a wink and then I can feel myself getting more angry than normal. I feel the lightening shoot out from my hand as I power surge the lights in the room.

“Oh Fuck! I didn’t expect for that to happen….How do we fucking tell Geoff about this one…” Ryan asks.

“If you fucking promise not to do that to me again unless necessary, I’ll fix the electricity in here.” I tell him. Holy crap he’s an emotion manipulator that is crazy cool. I start to absorb some of the electric stress of the light and then the lights begin to shine once again in the office.

“Thanks for saving our asses.” Ryan says.

“So what kind of crazy do you bring to the team?” I ask.

“I don’t know. You’ll notice it in a minute..” he says as I start to smell pizza.

“Who got pizza?” I ask .

“Well was it on your desk a minute ago?”

“What! That’s soo cool! How’d you do that?” He has the ability of materialization. How cool is that?

“I was born with it. I mean it has its limitations but that is the same with everyone….” Ryan explains.

I sit at my desk and I see a part of it is completely empty. I guess I’ll have to get something to put on it. I see a switch on my desk. Ooooo I wonder what that does? I press the button and I see a bunch of circuit wires and stuff that is hard to send shocks through. This is so cool I never had stuff like this. I put my hands on the pure rubber surface. I try my hardest to put an electric shock through it.

“Do you like that little feature on your desk?” Jack asks.

“Yeah it’s so cool. I never had this kind of stuff before.”

 

Gavin’s POV

I see Geoff leading me down some corridors to a little gym. Woah this place is so high tech, they have treadmills that can go up to super high speeds. I see Geoff’s little girl running pretty well on one of the treadmills.

“Hey Gav, can you show her how fast you can go?”

“Umm yeah I guess.” I tell him as I turn up the treadmill pretty high .

“WOAH! Daddy looks how fast he can run. Will I be able to run that fast?”

“One day Rachel. Maybe we can even teach your Dad to latch on to things going at our speed.” I tell her as I slow it down a bit. 

“Would you actually consider doing that?” Geoff asks.

“Well yeah you can do it. It just takes a tole on not just the runner but also the telekinetic person too. It’s mentally exhausting to try and keep track of the runner and also be able to lift the weight of the runner.” A woman says walking up to us.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“I’m Barbara. Griffin, can you help me with something?” She says as she rushes off down to another room with Rachel and Griffin not far behind.

 “She’ll need pills soon cause it only gets worse when she’s in her growing years. I mean I survived growing without em but I can’t say it was a painless experience. Have you ever taken her to a doctor for people like us?” I ask.

“Well not really. We’ve got people like Barb but even she doesn’t know everything about everyone…” Geoff starts.

“Well I suggest giving her some stuff to keep the acid down to lower levels especially for times when you know when she’s gonna to be sitting or standing still for a while. I use to have braces that I got from this guy on the street in England but when my parents found them they threw em out. I found they were pretty easy to use. They kinda help when it came to keeping  pain down and he made them with vibrators on the sides so it kind of kept the acid moving and stuff and Geoff, don’t do the acid surgery, it doesn’t work at all. It just made for a lot more pain and it doesn’t remove the acid. Second, you don’t want to force your child to change.”

“You know a lot about this stuff don’t you?” Geoff asks.

“Well yeah I do I guess. My parents did everything they could to get rid of it. They hated having a kid like me. I was broken to them, I was a disgrace. I was forced out of my house. They handed me plane tickets and I was out of there. They paid off a bunch of people to make me a citizen of the USA just so I wouldn’t be sent back to em…” I start as I feel tears fall down my face trying to wipe them away before Geoff notices. “Sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“Hey, let’s take you down to Jack.” Geoff says as I am still crying. “Jack! I need you for a sec.”

I see the bearded man come out of the office and put his hand on my shoulder and I feel like all of the sadness is like drained from my body. “There you go buddy, it’s ok to get upset like that sometimes.” Jack says not even knowing the context.

I step into the office with the guys and I see Geoff talking to Ryan about some guy named Rosie…Who the fuck is Rosie.

“Oh Ry, before you go to get Rosie, can you have a chat with Gav. He told me about some braces for Rach. If you don’t mind, make a pair for her and him if it isn’t too hard on you….” Geoff says.

“No probs Master Chief.” he giggles as I start talking about the braces.

“So they’re like socks for the ankles and lower leg but they’ve got vibrators on the side that move the acid in my legs.”

“Seems pretty easy.” Ryan says as I see him making them out of thin air.

“How…How did you manage to do that one?” I ask.

“Just like I told Michael, I was born with it.” Ryan replies as he puts one smaller pair on what I assume is Geoff’s desk and then another larger pair in my hands.

“Thank you very much Ryan. She will love you for hers. Do you need to replace the batteries or anything?” I ask.

“Well I am not entirely sure yet. I would say one every couple months maybe. Now, I am going to get Rosie and bring him here.” Ryan says as he heads out and I slip on my new braces. Oh the sweet relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooster Teeth, an enterprise of people who work together to help people with their unique..."quirks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.

Ray’s POV

I start my way to my “job”. I guess I kind of have to call it a job. I do make money doing it, am I proud what this job is, not really. I honestly hate doing this, but I know I have to so I can get enough money for food, rent and my Mom’s medical bill. I am Ray Narvaez Jr. but at work, I am Rosey.

I came to Austin about a year ago to get away from all the pain. I had a solid job at Gamestop where I was the manager and shit and I got a decent amount of money that I managed to make the minimal payments on the medical bills and rent and then the payments got a bit higher and I got laid off, I had to do something I didn’t want to do…I started playing poker. At first I played enough to keep up with the minimal payments, but I got beat up by a gang for being too good at gambling. They gave me the choice to leave the state or they will beat me up again and again, playing poker was when I learned about my “gift”. My family accepted my “gift” from the beginning and they of course never told anyone, then again I never said anything about their “gifts” either. I don’t know, I am kind of glad I got out of there. Too many people hated me and they started to not want to play and I would rather keep all my body parts intact. I started to frequent this little poker house down the road that is anything but legal. Occasionally I go to fun games that don’t have money involved. Secretly it is when I strategize the most. Even though I know when players are bluffing because of my little “gift”, doesn’t mean that I don’t have the chance to have fun. I get my best suit on and I head down the road, being careful not to be followed. I get in the room and I see the same general bunch of guys.  One is Flinch, another is Mr.N but there is this new guy who can in. They tell me his name is Mr.H. He has a very weird look to him, he is very casual looking with blond hair and blue eyes that look very worried. He obviously was asked to come here by a friend. I try to read him but something keeps distracting me.

“You made it Rosey, How are you doing?” the friendly bar owner asks.

“Well it’s another day in the life of a gamer. Video games in the day while looking for jobs, and games of poker at night to pay the bills. You know the lifestyle.”

“Of course I do, I have lived your life before I got the bar, Now you all hurry in the back there. I have a group of cops coming tonight, so please leave by 10 unless you aren’t playing for cash, then you can play all you want wherever.”

We grab a table in the bar and we don’t bother to play for money. I already got enough last week to pay all the bills and make the payment on Mom’s medical bill. She had to get a surgery to replace her retinas because they were too sensitive. What the doctor doesn’t know is that my Mother had X-Ray vision and her retinas were fine. She was not happy after that trust me. She doesn’t really like to talk about it, but who can blame her. An unnecessary surgery caused our family to instant go into debt and lead to her son moving to Texas because a gang has threatened him. The guys around here are not too bad. It would be nice to get out, but I have gamble so I can survive.

“So you like to play video games?” Mr. H asks.

“Ummm yeah I like playing video games while I look for jobs. I ran off unemployment for a while and that has been drained dry.”

“So to get money, you play poker at night?” Mr.H asks.

“Yeah, sometimes you have to do what you have to do alright. I ain’t fucking proud of it but that is how it has to be.” I tell him harshly.

“Well I guess you are right, sometimes we have to do jobs that we are not exactly comfortable or proud of. Rosey, you will find something…”

“Well I am glad someone is confident. Not many people hire a lanky guy who worked at Gamestop. That is not the greatest resumé in the world. There isn’t anyone that hires people based on their gamerscores.”

I hear Mr.H give a little chuckle as I refuse to read his mind until we get to playing since I don’t want any prejudements.

“Are you mocking me there sir. Do you honestly want to laugh at the guy who will win against you..”

He remains silent as we begin to play. I start with a decent hand while trying to read Mr.H’s mind. His mind is full of roosters and teeth…What the fuck is going in this guy’s mind? Is he mentally insane cause those people make my head hurt with all the confusion. Now he is thinking about a guy with tattoos up his arms…Is that his partner?

“Rosey, are you holding?!” Mr.N screams.

“Oh sorry, yeah.” I state as I win the hand unsurprisingly.

“Surprise surprise Rosey gets the first hand.” Flinch says.

“So Rosey, where are you from?” Mr.H asks.

“Don’t care. Do you ever play poker cause you never talk about yourself while you play…” I state.

“Well we aren’t playing for real so I thought…” Mr.H continues as we play a few rounds. We all finish up as the cops come in, knowing that it is a bit suspicious to be playing cards in a bar.  I see Mr.H smile at the bartender asking for a diet virgin Cuba Libre, a diet virgin rum and coke…Really. I see him sit next to me and I start to feel guilty for being such an ass to Mr.H.

“Fine, New York. I am from New York and you are from the south somewhere, probably Georgia by your accent. You are married cause you have a wedding ring on, likely you have kids due to your thinning hair….” I start.

“How the fuck do you know that?”

“Mr. H, I read people for a living essentially. I watch people’s moves and their facial expressions. When you play as much as I do, you get good at reading people.”

“There is a reason I am here. I was told about you by one of my buddies. He wanted me to find you. I saw you come in one night and then I decided to come in and talk to you.”

“Who are you?” I ask.

“Well Rosey, take a look for yourself.” he says with a chuckle.

I start to concentrate on his mind and I start to piece things together. He is Ryan Haywood, of some company he calls Rooster Teeth, which explains the thinking of roosters and teeth. I see the man with the tattoos and I see a bearded man with red hair. I see a room of computers.

“So, do you want to come and work there? I promise you will get out of this stupid poker stuff and you can earn money honestly.” Ryan says extending his hand.

I shake his hand nervously and I head outside with him.

“Now Rosey, what is your name? What do you need money so bad for?  Cause I want to know the guy that I am getting my buddy to hire.”

“Fine, I am Ray. I come from New York and I play poker to pay bills that’s it. Nothing interesting about me.”

“Except the fact that you are a mind reader…Then again where I work, your story ain’t that unique.” he says as we drive down a few street to this huge office building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooster Teeth, an enterprise of people who work together to help people with their unique..."quirks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my Christmas vacation and all settled back in at school. So that means back to writing again :) hope you guys enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.

Ray’s POV

I walk into the building and I see computers and cameras and offices.

“Ray, welcome to Rooster Teeth. A company for the people in the world who don’t exactly fit in with normal people….” Ryan explains.

I look around completely amazed at all the high tech stuff around. How could they possibly want someone like me in an office like this? Ryan leads me into an office where I know I’ll see four guys sitting at desks playing a video game together.

“Hey you must be Rosie. Guys pause. I’m Geoff and welcome to the crew called Achievement Hunters.”

“I’m not really named Rosie. I’m Ray.” I tell him as I shake his hand.

“I’m the head cheese Geoff, the guy who came to get you was Ryan if he didn’t already tell you. My red bearded buddy is Jack. The two newbies are Michael, with the red hair and Gavin with the British accent…” Geoff starts.

“It’s nice to meet you. Now how am I getting paid for this?” I ask.

“Well we’re all very gifted and we go on jobs that are given to us by the government. We play games together to take a break from when we aren’t training. I saw your file and saw you were a huge gamer so I thought you would be a good blend to the team...”

“So I’m getting paid to play video games, train and go help people….” I ask.

“Yeah. That’s right.”

“That beats playing poker… thank you for this opportunity Geoff.” I tell him.

“Ryan, can you take Ray down to his room and show him the basics. I’m doing some training with the newbies.…Also can you guys come down to the big training room after.” Geoff explains.

“Alright Ray. Come with me. We’re going to go downstairs to the sleeping quarters.”

“But I have an apartment already.” I tell him.

“You won’t need that trust me. We have anything and everything you’ll want down here. If there is stuff from your apartment, we’ll get it for you…” Ryan says as he opens the door.

I see my new room for a while and it is perfect. It’s a lot bigger than my room in my apartment. The bed looks so comfortable and there is a mini fridge full of drinks. I see a new piece of tech I only heard of from one of my “gifted” friends who saw someone make one. It’s one of the most expensive pieces of tech selling from anywhere to 40-60 thousand dollars. It is called a thought changer. It is a machine that changes thoughts at whatever speed you want made for people like me.

“How’d you guys afford a thought changer?”

“We get paid by the government to protect so we can get whatever we want. Also we have a group of materializers who are very advanced like Monty and Miles. They also made you one for the office.” Ryan explains.

So not only do I have a thought changer, I have two thought changers. What is this place? I see a bunch of other cool tech like a new TV, a Xbox and a cool laptop.

“Ok we should head up to the training room soon. Geoff has plans I guess.” Ryan says.

I nod and I follow him upstairs.

Geoff’s POV

I take Michael and Gavin to one of the empty training room with Jack coming behind us slowly. This is going to be a messy first test.

“Geoff, quit worrying. You will stress yourself.” Jack says giving me a stare.

“What’re you planning on doing?” Michael asks as we get on the mats.

“Well I’m working on improving my telekinesis. I want to see if I can move your electricity with my mind, and I might try to move Gavin with my mind if I have time.”

“Well why is it hard to move Gavin? He seems pretty light.” Michael asks.

“Not when he is going faster than a cheetah.” Jack says.

I see Gavin put the vibrators on the chair in the exercise room. Damn, he must mean business.

``How fast do you want me to start with Geoff.`` Gavin yells.

``However fast was Rachel going this morning, slower than that…`` I tell him.

I see him stand still for a second than I see him zooming around the room.

```You weren’t fucking kidding. He goes so fast that I can barely keep up with him.``

``Maybe a bit slower…`` I tell him as I try to latch on but my mind starts getting dizzy.

``Sorry, I just almost never get to run like this. It’s so liberating..`` Gavin says not at all short of breathe.

He slows down a fair bit and I can manage to latch on to him but I can’t really move him yet. I concentrate harder and I still can’t move him.

``I felt you move me a little bit. I lost my direction for a second. That’s really good Geoff..`` Gavin says.

``So will Rachel grow to have the endurance and the breathing control that you have.``

``All depends on her really. With all of the equipment here, she’ll probably be better than me within a few years. Girls tend not to run as fast but they can run longer, Boys seem to be vice versa from the few books I found in the library in England in the mythical and fiction sections.`` Gavin says as Ray and Ryan make their way in.

 

Ray’s POV

``Woah! You ran really fast back then.. how did you….Yeah it makes sense that it is normal to you…` I ask as I take a seat next to Gavin.

``How did you know I was going to say that..`` Gavin says surprised.

``I’m a mind reading, I can see what you’re thinking. You were thinking that the question I asked was slightly stupid which kind of make sense but I was lacking the detail that you have super speed.``

``Okay everybody it’s time for a meeting here to address the issues…``

``Jack and Ryan are thinking about the broken lightbulb.`` I blurt out on accident.

``RAY! Shut it!!....`` Jack says getting angry.

I feel myself starting to cry and I run as fast as I can towards my room…..

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooster Teeth, an enterprise of people who work together to help people with their unique..."quirks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.

Geoff`s POV

Oh fuck me!

``Gavin, can you run and be with Ray please. I know you can outrun him. Whatever you do, don’t let him leave…. Jack, you need to relax. You look like you're about to explode about something as stupid as a broken light. I can easily get another lightbulb, they aren’t that expensive…You absorbed way too much emotion today buddy. You apologize to Ray when you see him, hes just a kid, mind you he's in his 20`s but still…he's a kid. You're going to the office to play some video games and let your mind and emotions chill out for a bit. I'll have the big meeting tomorrow.`` I explain. `` Michael, you Ryan and I are going to get some stuff from Michael and Ray`s apartments before we put them up on the market..``

``Do I have to?`` Ryan whines.

``If it makes you feel any better, I'll lift all the heavy stuff, you and Michael will pack the boxes….`` I tell him.

We all get in a moving truck that we bought from some guy who said it's broken and would never run again. We didn’t feel the need to tell him that we got people who materialized some new parts for it that makes it work…

I pull up to Michael’s apartment and I peak in. Holy shit this move isn’t going to take too long. He must've came here with nothing. I see Michael start pointing to some of the stuff that's his. Let’s just say there is very few things Michael ever owned. He has personal items, clothes and his videogames, other than that, everything stayed in the house.

``So yeah that was my house. It wasn’t much but it did the trick…`` Michael says.

``Well I guarantee an improvement while you're at Rooster Teeth.`` I tell him reassuringly.

 

Gavin’s POV

``RAY! Ray stop!``I yell quickly catching up to him.

``Leave me the hell alone. I'm just a tattler and a good two shoes who tells on people. You'll hate me. I was just looking around for the door. I might as well head back to the poker tables where I belong. You guys don’t want me here.``

``Ray, you know that isn’t true. You can look in my head and you'd see that I, just like everyone else, want you here. We need a guy like you. I don’t know why yet, but I trust that Geoff took you in for a reason. I've been on the streets for a long time and it fucking sucks. I care about you Ray and I'm sure Jack didn’t mean to get mad. He's an emotion manipulator. He's absorbed so many emotions. Come on, let’s go back to the office and play a game or something.`` I tell him.

``Are you sure….I`ll kick your ass at any game, you choose.``

``No fucking way I'll kick your ass.`` I tell him as we walk, so slowly, to the office.

 

Geoff’s POV

``Ok If you want to stay here while we undo Ray’s apartment, you can if you want to.`` Ryan says as he parks the truck.

``I will come up with you guys.`` Michael says as we all get out and head up the stairs to Ray’s apartment.

I open the door slowly and I see that the apartment is basically empty and it's the tiniest little thing I have ever seen.

``How did he live like this? There is no food or tools in the kitchen or basically anything.``

There`s basically nothing in here but an Xbox, his games, about 4 or 5 items of clothing, a box of stuff labeled To Ray, Fr: Mom and about 4 bottles of pills.

``Geoff, he's popping pills?`` Ryan asks.

 

Ray’s POV

I walk with Gavin very quickly towards the office.

``Gav, slow down a tad…`` I whine.

``But Ray!!!! You walk soo slow…`` Gavin whines as he stops walking.

``Can you walk normally?`` I ask.

``Well yeah but it is fun to go fast….``

``Ray, I'm sorry I blew up on you like that. I just sometimes let my emotions and stuff get the better of me. ``

``I'm sorry I ran off, I'm just not exactly used to people.`` I tell him honestly.

We sit at our desks, playing a couple rounds of Assassin’s Creed multiplayer trying to just relax a little bit before we go to sleep.

Geoff’s POV

``I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to why Ray has 4 bottles of pills in his apartment. They are prescriptions that are dated to about a year ago to a Doctor T.Archie.``

What could he be hiding, I put the pills in the second box. His entire apartment was packable into 2 boxes and one box was already packed by his mother. He must have been close with his mother or something. We tidy up the apartment, disposing of old takeout containers and stuff before we continue in the dead of night back to the office. We sit in awkward silence as Ryan drives us to the office where Ryan grabs the boxes from Michael’s apartment and takes them to his room.

``Ray, we have all of your belongings from your house and left them in your room. We noticed a bunch of pills on the counter and we took them for you.``

I can see a very weird facial expression fall if Ray’s face, I can see a sense of relief but also a sense of panic.

 

Ray’s POV

Oh no, they found those. I forgot I didn’t put them away today. They`re going to judge me and think I'm an addict who is just looking for money to get my fix….

``Umm I'm going to go to bed. I am feeling tired..`` I tell them as I head downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays.
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays.

**Author's Note:**

> My new superpower story that i wanted to try.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I will be updating this on Wednesdays. 
> 
> i have another story that i am currently writing that will update on Saturdays. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264/chapters/4010796


End file.
